Un long fil rouge
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Futur recueil de Song-fics sur Lightning et Cloud, en passant par du beau, du triste, du gai... Sur tout et rien, juste pour dire qu'il n'y a pas d'orages sans nuages.


_Salutations!_

_Bon beh je suis les demandes de mes chouchous de lecteurs, je poste donc encore un peu de Lightning/Cloud pour vous faire plaisir en attendant d'avoir terminé la grand fic spéciale que je suis en train de taper xD Patience, patience, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à être posté ^^_

_Cette song-fic est triste, vraiment triste, mais il parait qu'elle est belle... Alors je pense que je peux me faire pardonner!_

_Et puis si vraiment vous restez sur vos larmes et sur votre faim... Je suis en train de reflechir à faire un recueil de OS tant que j'y suis, j'ai pas mal d'idées. Mais pour commencer, voila ma toute première, et oui, c'est un drama. _

_En esperant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

_**Running away- **_**Hoobastank**_**/ -XIII-VII-**_

_Don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

La ville était froide et déserte,comme si toute vie avait disparue depuis longtemps. Seul la présence d'un lampadaire clignotant dechirait les tenebres de la nuit dans un gresillement sourd. Le moindre des pas de ses pas dans cette obscurité résonnait contre les murs de la ruelle mouillée par la pluie comme un son de requiem. Elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur le chemin tracé devant elle. Le chemin de la liberté, jumélé par celui du desespoir et de la douleur, mais qui ne laissait nulle autre alternative. Il était temps de partir, elle l'avait fait souffrir depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s'autorisa à détourner legerement ses yeux bleu.

Cloud l'attendait dos contre le mur d'en face.

_You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

Il releva la tete et elle détourna ausitôt les yeux. Plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à affronter ce regard perçant, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être transparante. Elle haissait autant ces iris de Mako qu'elles les aimait. Mais elle se persuadait que ces yeux appartenaient au passé. Elle n'était pas forcée de l'épauler, ni même de le rassurer, juste d'être là avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un pleure pour elle, qui n'était pas capable de verser une seule larme. Et son coeur de glace avait décidé de ranger cet homme du côté du passé.

-" Je veux juste que tu me dises la verité."

_You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_

-" Il n'y à rien à dire. Tu as juste à accepter."

Sa voix fut moins assurée qu'elle esperait. Son coeur de glace battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait atrocement faisait mal. Elle aurait pu s'evanouillir, se mettre à pleurer, hurler à s'en arracher les poumons, mais non. Elle se tenait debout, ses deux jambes fermement ancrées dans le sol, le regard polaire ancré de celui de Mako. Elle recula même quand Cloud se détacha du mur pour s'approcher d'elle. Il tendit légerement le bras vers elle.

-"Pourquoi tu t'enfuis?"

_Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up_

-" Ne complique pas les choses."

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante et totalement injuste. Il l'avait prise sous son aile, repoussant ses propres souvenirs et hantises pour affronter les siennes avec elle. Il s'était sacrifié, par du sang et des larmes. Il était également l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait temoigné de la confiance, et même discretement, de l'affection. Elle ne l'aurait jamais assez remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de partir, et ne pas lui infliger d'avantage de souffrance. Elle lui tourna le dos en silence, et repris sa route avec difficulté.

_When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
_-" Dis moi la verité!"

Cloud lui attrappa le bras fermement pour la tirer en arriere, mais il ravisa son dernier geste lorsque la lame de la gunblade lui frola l'oreille. Elle esperait ne pas avoir en arriver là mais elle savait tres bien qu'il ne se contenterait pas de la regarder partir. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse qu'il l'en empeche. Mais la douleur était beaucoup plus grande que cette joie. Et elle peinait à imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir par cette froide trahison.

_You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_

-" Tu sais tres bien que je peux t'aider! Je l'ai toujours fait, et je le ferais toujours! Alors pourquoi t'enfuis-tu?!"

Evidement qu'elle le savait. Elle avait finit par comprendre avec le temps qu'il était du genre à tenir ses promesses, peu importe où elles pouvaient le mener. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas répondre pour deux raisons. La premiere était qu'elle ne voulait pas que son trouble dans son coeur glacé puisse se percevoir dans sa voix. La deuxieme était simplement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors elle l'attaqua.

_Is it me, is it you_

- " Est-ce que c'est de ma faute? Dis le moi si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal!"

Il n'avait rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Tout était de sa faute à elle. A elle, à cette marque qui la brulait, à sa fierté, à sa peur... Elle était la seule coupable.

_Nothing that I can do  
_-" Tu ne peux rien faire."

Il ne se battait pas serieusement. Si la volonté était présente, elle aurait pu le tuer facilement en quelques coups. Il se contentait de parer ses assauts, laissant plusieurs ouvertures plus ou moins fatales. Cloud n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire entendre raison par la force.

_To make you change your mind_  
-"Arrete, je sais que tu n'es pas serieuse !"

Il n'avait pas forcément tord. Elle savait tres bien au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas capable de le tuer, et lui de la tuer. Pour toute réponse, elle devia violement son épée, et contre-attaqua d'un coup d'estoc, qui le blessa à la joue, et qui lui arracha un bout de son âme au passage.

_Is it me, is it you _

_Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
_

Elle lui porta exactement la même attaque, et il parra encore une fois. Mais il devia la gunblade lui même. Elle n'en resta cependant pas là, et enchaina plusieurs coups de puissance croissante. Il parra et devia chacun des assauts, mais contre-attaqua à son tour d'une estocade par pur reflexe. Il ne put ralentir son coup, mais elle pouvait très bien l'esquiver en s'en sortant indemne.

Elle n'esquiva pas, et se jeta sur l'épée.

_Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
_

Cloud retira la buster d'un seul coup, et la laissa tomber sans s'en rendre compte, suivie de la gunblade qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Il rattrappa de justesse la proprietaire de l'arme qui penchait dangereusement en avant, puis s'accroupit avec difficulté, saisit de tremblements. Elle commençait à se vider lentement de son sang, haletant et tremblant elle aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer.

_Why are you running away?  
_-" Pourquoi est ce que tu me fuis?!"

Le tremblement de sa voix fit la fit grimacer de douleur. Malgrés que son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir, la douleur de son coeur glacé était plus forte que les autres. Elle avait envie de repondre beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins en rapport avec sa question. Mais sa gorge la serrait, elle peinait déja pour respirer, le moindre de ses precieux souffles de vie lui arrachait les poumons. Elle trouva neanmoins la force de tirer sur sa nuque pour le faire pencher en avant et lacher quelques mots dans un soupir.

_...What is it I've got to say...  
_-" Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je dise..."

_So why are you running away?_

Sa main posée sur la nuque du blond retomba mollement contre le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, et toute tension dans son corps ensanglanté se relacha lentement. Sa poitrine cessa de se soulever au rythme sacadé de sa respiration. Il repoussa les quelques meches sur son front et essuya du pouce une larme unique sur sa joue.

_...To make you admit you're afraid...  
_

-" ...Pour te faire avouer que tu es effrayée?..."

_Why are you running away?  
_

Il la souleva contre lui en plongeant la tête dans ses cheveux couverts de sang. Il savait pourquoi elle fuyait. Elle avait peur, elle avait toujours eu peur. De la proximité, de la dépendance, de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur qui n'était pas aussi glacé qu'il le paraissait. Elle avait finalement trouvé le moyen de lui filer entre les doigts, elle avait reussit à fuir. La vie était toujours aussi déserte dans la rue, et il faisait encore plus froid à présent.

L'aube se leva lentement, et le lampadaire clignotant s'eteignit.


End file.
